


The Loss of Loki

by ghostdreaming



Series: My Apex Alternate Universe Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Badass Loki, Good Loki, Intersex Loki, King Loki, King Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a Diva, Loki's Kids, Loki's adoption wasn't kept secret, M/M, Married Couple, Odin and Frigga are Good Parents, Poor Loki, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Same-Sex Marriage, Thanos attacks Asgard, The Warriors 'Four' so there is true equality without any special gender treatment, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug, and will be better people for it, are also Thor's kids, married royals, mention of Darcy/Jane, the Warriors Four don't get away with defying royal decrees, who love their boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor is trapped on Midgard away from the upheaval going on at Asgard's royal court Thanos sends a monster to kill him as part of a two-pronged attack.</p>
<p>An AU Ficlet.<br/>Some familiarity of the course of the events in the movie would probably be needed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of little snippet/ficlet stories I have banging around in my head.  
> Sorry its unedited.

There was a mighty beast laying waste to the midgard town.

And Thor was unable to render them true aid. He could not even save himself.

Mjolnir rejected him. His powers were suppressed.

All he was capable of now was distracting the monster so that others would have more time in which to escape.

The ground was unyielding when his body at last landed. He heard the Lady Jane scream and the cursing issued by her betrothed and guardian Lady Darcy. The SonofCoul could also be heard as he continued with his commanding of the efforts of the human soldiers even as he provided cover for the fleeing civilians.

The mortal weaponry bounced ineffectively off the looming attacker that towered over the low buildings. Even the persistent series of arrows that were among the projectiles that exploded into flames on contact had no positive results.

Until in midflight one unexpectedly lit-up with the undisguised green glow of a most familiar magical power.

Loki!

Loki, his love, his life, his brother prince and king, his consort and spouse, the mother of their children, his childhood playmate, the constant protector of his flank in battle, and the calmer of the discussions and the giver of insights at the table during talks and social gatherings.

He was there! Thor shakily turned a pain fogged head to watch as the newcomer stepped lightly from the shadows entirely mesmerizing grace and allure. Clad in a midweight armor of all black with one of his smaller crowns circling an otherwise uncovered head. Thor's hammer swung almost negligently loosely from one pale white hand while the other held a slim pike that stood over three times his body height. 

Passing where Thor lay struggling to rise those green eyes slid downward. " Your objective to being here was not for the goal of you getting yourself killed, husband" The hammer slipped to the ground shimmering slightly were the veil between the two worlds passed over its length as it came through back to the mortal one. " Incidentally you might wish to return soon as those four undisciplined, moronic, brutes you call Asgard's finest warriors are getting out of hand and if I have to punish them you won't like the results." Loki glanced back at the monster now recovering from its momentary falter. "Besides your family all miss you."

The pike glowed green as it arched out through the gateway from Asgard to strike the monster that rampaged on midgard accompanied by another volley of arrows from the mortal archer. This time with more results. The creature stumbled again but still did not fall.

There were new screams and cries rising to reach Thor's ears now. Ones that were blended with the sounds of Asgardian weapons and Asgardian voices shouting. They echoed out from the portal.

Loki had stiffened. His eyes shifting to focus on something detected over his shoulder. Something that existed back on Asgard  and which Thor could no see trapped as he was on the other side of the portal from it.  

"Get up Thor. We need you." Then he was gone.

Mjolnir's handle leaped to his hand.

  

 

 Later he stood on the edge of the broken bridge staring down at the darkness that had swallowed his heart.

" Please my son," His mother's voice drew his attention pulling it from the abyss." I could not bear enduring it if something were to happen to you now as well."

"Thanos, killed our Loki." Neither he nor Odin had been able to save their dark-haired little trickster from falling. Their combined efforts had only left them open to opponents blows and pulled them precariously close to being tipped over edge themselves.

Loki had seen that. Known they were jeopardizing their own safety in a futile struggle to rescue him.

So Loki had let go.

"How is father?"

"Recovering. I doled out the punishments for 'The Four'- they seemed almost grateful to have gotten them." Jormungandr squirmed fretfully in his grandmother's arms not quite waking. "They hadn't intended all this after all."

"No, they didn't. They just thought they did not have to accept anything that which did not agree with what they wanted. A lapse into error that I myself have grievously committed in the past."

"Oh Thor." Enveloped in his mother's embrace, against the warmth of her and his second oldest child, he wept.

" We will find a way. No matter what- this is not the end."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be one with Clint and Loki from the Avengers movie timeline of events. And one with JARVIS and the helicarrier.


End file.
